


so why don't we go somewhere only we know

by tmylm



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Pining, Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive, Smut, ppfandomdrive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: Each brokenhearted, Chloe and Aubrey find a little more comfort in one another at the retreat than intended.PP2 setting.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 24
Kudos: 75
Collections: Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive





	so why don't we go somewhere only we know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elle_Monson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Monson/gifts).



> On behalf of [ppfandomdrive](https://ppfandomdrive.tumblr.com/), here is your gift, [cameron-gray-esquire](https://cameron-gray-esquire.tumblr.com/)! I am honored to write my first ever Chaubrey fic for your weird and wonderful mind. I hope it’s not too terrible!
> 
> Prompt: “Chaubrey + smut (bonus points if Stacie is character assassinated)”

It had been an inner battle for Aubrey, figuring out her sexuality. Truthfully, it had never even been a question for her before; Aubrey Posen was straight… Wasn’t she? She’d only ever had boyfriends before, only ever shown any interest in the opposite sex. It had just...never been an issue. Not until Stacie, anyway.

And Aubrey had done her questioning, she really had. She is a strong person, a level-headed person—in her opinion, at least—and in the end, she had decided that she could be attracted to whoever she was attracted to, she could love whoever she chose to love; it didn’t even _need_ to be a battle. Aubrey had eventually slipped both privately yet comfortably into this new realization.

The bigger battle, however, had been with her morals; could she _really_ preach to her girls about not getting sexually or romantically involved with the Trebles, while entertaining a physical relationship with a fellow Bella? Should the same rule apply?

But then it had surpassed the realm of just physical; Aubrey had fallen head over heels in love with Stacie Conrad, and suddenly the rules just didn’t seem to matter anymore.

(Perhaps that had been the reason Aubrey had been able to eventually let Beca’s obvious toner for Jesse slide; she _definitely_ would not have gotten away with it if not. Jesse is a _Treble_. A Treble! The _enemy_! Alas, Aubrey _had_ let it slide, and fortunately seen no terrible repercussions as a result.

Well, aside from the obvious… But that has nothing to do with Aubrey.)

Evidently, however, it really had all been in vain. In hindsight, she should’ve seen it coming, the text message she’d received from Jessica or Ashley (Aubrey still has no idea which one is which). A few months may have passed by now, but Aubrey can still see that exact text message in her mind as clear as day:

**Jessica or Ashley** _**  
** Hey, Aubrey.. This is not an easy text to send, but I figured you deserved to know. Stacie hooked up with someone last night. I don’t want to cause problems, but I respect you too much to keep it from you. Always here if you need to talk._

Upon confrontation, it had turned out that Stacie’s unfaithful tryst was definitely not just a one time thing; she had been cheating on Aubrey relentlessly for a good majority of their long distance relationship, and Aubrey truly had been heartbroken.

Had she still been at Barden, still had any control over the Bellas, Aubrey would’ve separated Beca and Jesse right there and then, since _clearly_ no good can ever come from an aca-relationship.

However, now a Barden graduate, Aubrey _doesn’t_ have any control over the Bellas anymore, so it is not her place.

Fortunately, there are at least some members of her former a cappella group who respect her authority enough to continue to include her—Jessica and Ashley being one...two?—and her ever faithful former co-captain, Aubrey’s very best friend, Chloe.

It is for Chloe, for their shared dedication to the now esteemed group they pulled from what could’ve only been described as rubble following Alice’s reign, that Aubrey can put her feelings aside this weekend, that she can cope with the presence of her unfaithful ex-girlfriend, in favor of helping the Bellas to rediscover their sound.

The sight of Stacie departing the bus does admittedly cause Aubrey to immediately wince, but she can shake off the feeling, she can hold her head up high and straighten out her neatly pressed neckerchief, greeting the girls with a bright smile. Aubrey Posen is a professional, she is nothing if not professional; she can do this.

* * *

Long days are fine. In fact, Chloe _likes_ long days. She has always been one of those people who feels like they’re missing out when they’re sleeping, so despite the outward disgruntlement displayed by the other Bellas about so much time outdoors, Chloe is content in the knowledge that this trip really had been a good idea. No, the ground beneath the tent may not be the most comfortable mattress, but Chloe is going to consider day one of their retreat a success.

Plus, she got to see Aubrey, and that is always a win.

On the flip side, however, with Beca laid so closely beside her that Chloe can smell the distinct scent of her mango shampoo with each soft inhale through her nostrils, her slender silhouette so unmistakably apparent even in the shadows of the heavy night time darkness, night one is shaping up to be less ideal.

In fact, _torturous_ might be a better word for it, Chloe thinks.

Chloe didn’t ask to have feelings for her friend—her _taken_ friend—it just...happened. Somewhere along the way, it just happened, and no amount of telling herself that she doesn’t care, of telling Beca how supportive she is of she and Jesse’s relationship, is ever going to quell the dull ache that courses through her chest so painfully each and every day.

At least at home, in the comfort of the Bellas’ house where Chloe has the luxury of solace in her own room, there is an escape for her. Unlike now, with Beca’s back practically pressed up against her body. With the lingering embarrassment of Chloe’s last whispered comment about how she wishes she had experimented more in college being the reason for Beca turning away from her, Chloe is confident that if she doesn’t get out of here, she just might suffocate.

It is an obstacle course for Chloe, trying to navigate her way through the tent filled with sleeping Bellas, and she is silently proud of herself once she makes it outside and manages to quietly fasten the zipper behind her seemingly without waking anybody else.

She would cheer, in fact, if she was in a better mood. But Chloe is _not_ in a better mood; she is still taunted by her own feelings, but she is hopeful that the fresh air will be of at least some help.

It is neither warm nor cold; the air is comfortable, refreshing, but Chloe’s arms wrap tightly around her middle, cuffs of her sleeves pulled protectively over her hands. She is in her own world, lost in her own thoughts, when a familiar voice finally pulls her back to reality.

“Are you cold?”

Save for the soft sound of crickets, of the gentle breeze humming by her ears, Chloe has been lost in a certain silence that, now broken, causes her to startle slightly.

“I’m sorry!” Aubrey says quickly, the sound of branches breaking beneath light footsteps pulling Chloe’s focus to the approaching figure. There is an apologetic smile on Aubrey’s face, a familiar comfort to Chloe in the unfamiliarity of her surroundings. “It’s just me. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Breathing a small sigh of relief, Chloe gently shakes her head, an air of sincerity to her tone in response. “Aubrey, hey,” she greets, attempting to sound much calmer, “You didn’t, it’s okay.”

Ever the mother hen, Aubrey’s concerned expression in response really doesn’t surprise Chloe too much, nor does the way she instinctively wraps a long arm protectively around Chloe’s shoulders. “Come on, you look cold.”

Aubrey knows Chloe. It is the same way as Chloe knows Aubrey; neither even needs to ask what the other is doing wandering the grounds in the middle of the night, they simply just _know_. It is a sad understanding in reality, but one that Chloe finds she is grateful for. She really doesn’t feel like talking. At least not about Beca, anyway.

“I really am fine,” Chloe murmurs quietly, though that doesn’t stop her from leaning into the comfort of Aubrey’s protective hold. Slender fingers brush softly against her arm through the thin fabric of her sweater, and Chloe is reminded of the utter safety that is Aubrey Posen.

Honestly, it is a feeling she has missed.

* * *

If she wasn’t already feeling so sorry for herself, Chloe might feel guilty about leaving the girls to battle with their uncomfortable tent for the night while she curls up on the cushioned two-seater swing positioned on the wooden deck of Aubrey’s luxury log cabin.

As it is, though, all she can feel is grateful, even more so as Aubrey emerges from inside with a steaming mug of hot chocolate clutched carefully in each hand. The sight tugs a bright grin to Chloe’s lips as she shuffles over to make a little more room for Aubrey to join her. She bunches up the patchwork blanket Aubrey had handed her before heading inside, then makes sure to drape half of it over Aubrey’s lap once she is comfortably seated beside her.

“Thank you,” Chloe breathes, gratefully accepting one of the mugs in both hands. Carefully, Chloe lifts up her feet until she can cross her legs pretzel style, body turning to better face Aubrey.

Aubrey responds with a gracious nod, before immediately bringing her own mug up toward her lips. They pout out as she blows steadily over the hot contents, and Chloe finds herself studying the familiarity of her best friend. No longer on the clock, Aubrey is now dressed comfortably in a slightly oversized Barden Bellas hoodie, paired with black cut-off leggings. Her blonde hair, longer than it had been the last time Chloe had seen her, is no longer pulled back into a neat ponytail, and instead flows over her shoulders in subtle waves. Even dressed down, Aubrey looks so well put together. It is something Chloe has always taken note of.

There is a distinct lack of light in her hazel eyes, Chloe also cannot help but notice tonight. It causes a heavy, weighted feeling inside of Chloe’s chest, one that pulls a sympathetic look to her face.

“You know how much we appreciate all of this, right?” Chloe says softly, fingers wrapped around the handle of her mug as it rests against her knee. The other hand reaches out to settle against Aubrey’s thigh, with Chloe giving it a light, reassuring squeeze. “You letting us come here. I know it’s not easy with…” She trails off with a small, defeated shrug, a feeling of guilt overtaking her for putting Aubrey in this position in the first place.

Aubrey’s attention turns toward Chloe, who notes the way her brows have tugged slightly tighter together. “You don’t have to thank me, Chloe,” she says sincerely. “I miss being a Bella, it’s nice to have everybody here.”

Chloe’s nose wrinkles just a little in return. “You’re always going to be a Bella, Aubrey.”

Aubrey responds with a quiet chuckle. “Yes, well. You know what I mean.”

All Chloe does is slowly nod her head, before bringing her mug up to her mouth and finally taking her first small sip of hot chocolate. Hand still resting against Aubrey’s thigh, Chloe absentmindedly begins to gently stroke her fingertips against it, and allows Aubrey the moment of quiet reflection that seems to follow.

It really is peaceful out here, Chloe can totally see the appeal.

“Chloe, is it normal?” Aubrey finally asks quietly into the near silence. Chloe’s curious gaze shifts toward Aubrey’s face, her lack of response prompting further explanation. “The way she doesn’t seem to show any remorse.” Briefly, Aubrey’s sad gaze meets Chloe’s, and that weight only seems to grow heavier in Chloe’s chest. It practically chokes her when Aubrey continues in the smallest, saddest voice, one barely even recognizable as belonging to Aubrey Posen, “Maybe it’s me,” she whispers, “Maybe I’m the problem.”

“What?” Chloe questions, sad eyes immediately growing wider.

Nobody likes rejection. Nobody _deserves_ rejection. But Aubrey has dealt with it more than many. Chloe knows how much Aubrey has struggled with her relationship with her father, with the way he has always seemed to cast her aside. It makes sense that Aubrey is now trained to question herself, to ask whether it is her fault when somebody else leaves, but that does not alleviate the heartbreak of hearing it.

Instantly, Chloe leans down to set her mug of hot chocolate on the ground, freeing both hands, before reaching over to take a gentle hold of Aubrey’s. That is soon settled on the ground and out of the way, before Chloe stretches out her arms to grasp Aubrey’s hands. “Aubrey, no,” she shakes her head, expression sad yet sincere. “You’re amazing, okay? You are. It’s not you. Stacie…” she pauses, trying to structure her words. “She screwed up, she did a bad thing. She _chose_ to do that bad thing.”

It is rare that Aubrey actually opens up, rare that she makes herself so vulnerable, but she doesn’t try to stop Chloe now. She simply stares at her, as if taking on board everything she is saying, as if she really does need to hear it.

So, Chloe scoots closer, grip tightening on Aubrey’s hand, while the other releases its hold to instead rise upward to push a chunk of golden hair behind her ear. “You’re amazing, Aubrey. You’re so special, and Stacie is never going to find anybody who can even come close to measuring up to you. If Stacie can’t see that, then—”

Admittedly, Chloe is caught up in a very passionate speech, one that is coming out in an increasingly rising volume, so she doesn’t see it coming, the way Aubrey cuts her off. She doesn’t notice her leaning closer, essentially closing the small gap between them. Her lips against Chloe’s truly do take her by surprise, they instantly silence her, and while Chloe freezes up briefly, she finds that she does not pull away.

Aubrey does, though. Almost as if she is coming to her senses after only a second or two of uncharacteristic, entirely misplaced boldness, Aubrey tears her lips from Chloe’s, wide eyes filled with what Chloe can only perceive as terror.

“Chloe, I’m…” Aubrey begins, though it seems she hasn’t quite thought much further than that, because nothing follows.

Chloe doesn’t speak either. For once, Chloe Beale finds herself completely silenced. And she doesn’t know why she does it, whether it is a product of her own loneliness, or of her wanting Aubrey to feel better, to feel _wanted_ , or maybe it is something else entirely… Whatever the reason, as Aubrey begins to shift uncomfortably, like she is about to get up and walk away, Chloe’s grip on her hand tightens, until she is able to tug her body closer. Chloe’s hand, the one previously brushing chunks of blonde waves behind her ear, slides down toward her jaw, fingers cupping a soft cheek, and Chloe leans back in, until full lips are pushing against Aubrey’s once more.

There is a stiffness to Aubrey’s response at first, like she is contemplating whether she should really be doing this, before Chloe senses the way her body relaxes, to the point where she is willingly, openly kissing her back.

Chloe has never looked at Aubrey this way, she has never seen her in any light other than platonic. She has two perfectly functioning eyes, she can see how stunningly beautiful Aubrey is, but she has just never really thought about her in _this_ way, in the way that has Chloe _wanting_ her lips against Aubrey’s, of wanting her hands roaming freely over her body. Right now, however, she can honestly think of nothing else.

Without breaking their contact, Chloe shuffles onto her knees, until she is able to lean up taller than Aubrey. Her hand releases Aubrey’s, before settling gently against her opposite cheek. Chloe uses the height, the gentle grasp she has on her face, to tilt her head backward slightly, to really deepen the impromptu, out of the blue kiss, the one Chloe wants anything but to stop.

Aubrey’s mouth opens just a little with the feeling of Chloe’s tongue running delicately over her bottom lip, and there is something so strangely natural about the feeling of Aubrey’s tongue moving against her own. Chloe notes the sweet taste of hot chocolate, mixed with something that is so distinctly _Aubrey_ , and she cannot help but miss it as she finally pulls away. Though, Chloe doesn’t move too far, doesn’t release her soft grasp on Aubrey’s rosy cheeks.

“Chloe—” Aubrey whispers, and it is a surprise that Chloe can even hear her over the sound of her own heart beating so loudly in her ears. She cuts her off with a small shake of her head.

“It’s okay,” Chloe promises in a quiet murmur, for some reason afraid of hearing an apology. She doesn’t _want_ to hear an apology.

Hazel eyes stare into her own, burning so brightly in spite of the dim night time lighting, and suddenly there is nothing platonic about the thoughts flying through Chloe’s clouded mind.

“Chloe,” Aubrey tries again, gaze drifting momentarily down to the small swell of Chloe’s lips. She hesitates only briefly, before whispering, “Let’s go inside.”

There is meaning to the request, conveyed through the mixture of excitement and trepidation displayed in Aubrey’s darkening gaze. Chloe cannot help but stare for a moment, savoring the new feeling rising within her, before eventually nodding her head.

While Chloe finally releases Aubrey’s face, her hand never leaves Aubrey’s body. It trails down her arm until she can capture slender fingers between her own. It is Chloe who leads them through the door, but Aubrey that finally pushes her up against it once they have made their way safely inside. And Chloe knows why this is happening, she thinks she knows why this is happening. She is sad about Beca, and Aubrey is sad about Stacie, and if Aubrey is okay with venting her feelings this way, then Chloe is, too.

She is okay with the way Aubrey’s fingers slide into her auburn curls as increasingly familiar lips press against her own. She is okay with the way she reaches out to desperately grab fistfuls of Aubrey’s hoodie between her fingers, and Aubrey seems okay with the way Chloe begins to guide them blindly away from the door.

Chloe doesn’t know Aubrey’s home, so despite the fact that she is walking backward, Aubrey leads them toward her bedroom, while Chloe gently kicks the door closed behind them. They have barely made it halfway across the room before Chloe’s eager hands have begun to explore. She breaks the kiss only to reach down and peel off her own sweater, beneath which she is not wearing a bra, and Chloe feels an instant rush of heat between her legs at the very sight of Aubrey’s darkened gaze drinking her in.

This should be weird. They are best friends, anything else should be so, so weird, but Chloe cannot help but note that it is not. It is the exact opposite, in fact. It feels so natural, the way Aubrey’s fingers clutch at Chloe’s bare hips, tugging her gently toward the bed. It is so natural for Chloe’s hands to fall to the hem of Aubrey’s hoodie, until she can slide her fingers beneath the fabric and begin to push it upward, already desperate for more. Her curious gaze drops, hungry eyes taking in each newly exposed patch of skin.

Chloe studies everything from the small freckle dotted in the center of Aubrey’s defined stomach to the way her slender waist tugs inward. She allows her gaze to follow her hands upward until she is pushing the dark fabric over a pale pink bra, and eventually tugging it right the way off of Aubrey’s body.

She takes in the sight before her, reaches up her hands to slide around Aubrey’s back, eyes rising to meet Aubrey’s familiar stare. “Can I?” Chloe asks in a tone that shakes with anticipation as her fingers coast over the clasp of Aubrey’s bra. Aubrey nods, and soon Chloe is peeling off the garment and tossing it aside with the rest of their discarded clothing.

Aubrey is the one to gently pull Chloe down onto the mattress, with Chloe laid on her back and Aubrey hovering over the top of her.

And to say that Chloe has never looked at Aubrey in this way before, never thought of her like this...God, she can safely say that, in the heat of the moment, she has never wanted anybody more.

Chloe has never imagined Aubrey in this position before, never considered the sound to rise from the back of her throat as Chloe ducks her head to begin dusting needy kisses across her chest until she is kissing her way over the inclining hill of her breast. Aubrey’s quiet whimper is soft and almost melodic as Chloe lowers her mouth to wrap her lips eagerly around the stiffening bud of Aubrey’s invitingly hardened nipple.

“Chloe,” Aubrey breathes, head tipping back slightly. Chloe can feel the way her back arches into her touch.

“I’ll stop if you want me to stop,” Chloe murmurs against Aubrey’s prickling skin.

(God, she hopes she doesn’t want her to stop.)

“No,” Aubrey assures quickly, tips of her fingers beginning to lower down Chloe’s naked torso. Chloe’s body shivers beneath Aubrey’s light touch, full lips instantly taking the stiffened bud between them once more, and Aubrey’s voice trembles as she continues almost desperately, “Don’t stop.”

So, she doesn’t. Chloe doesn’t stop, and neither does Aubrey. Chloe allows the tip of her pointed tongue to flicker over the peak of Aubrey’s pebbled nipple, revels in the feeling of Aubrey’s hips grinding down against her own in a way that wordlessly tells her she wants her, too. Aubrey doesn’t stop the path of her fingers as they travel lower down Chloe’s body, until the tips are pushing gently beneath the loose fabric of Chloe’s pajama shorts. Instantly, Chloe’s thighs spread, desperate already for Aubrey to touch her—to really _touch_ her.

And Chloe doesn’t know how they have gotten here, she really doesn’t, but she does know she doesn’t want it to stop.

The first swipe of Aubrey’s fingertip over the dampened fabric of Chloe’s cotton panties causes Chloe’s lips to close more tightly around the bud between them, an instant whimper rising from Aubrey’s throat in response. The very sound causes Chloe’s hips to push upward, desperately seeking out more friction from Aubrey’s exploring fingers. Aubrey, of course, takes the hint, and soon her fingers are slipping beneath the damp fabric without hesitation to stroke the tips over Chloe’s already aching clit.

“Fuck,” Chloe breathes, releasing Aubrey’s nipple from between her lips to tip her head back more comfortably into the pillows behind her.

It has been a long time since someone has touched Chloe and she hasn’t closed her eyes to imagine them as somebody else, somebody who Chloe should not be thinking about in that way. She doesn’t think of her now, though. The fingers stroking against her are all Aubrey’s, the body hovering over the top of her is unmistakably Aubrey’s, and Aubrey is the one Chloe moans for as her fingers dip to tease momentarily at her dripping cunt.

Two fingers coated in arousal—arousal caused by her and only her—Aubrey is able to rub faster over Chloe’s increasingly sensitive clit. The more deliberate action pulls an instant moan from Chloe in response.

“You sound so good,” Aubrey praises quietly as her fingers lower to slip gently into Chloe’s slick center, voice raspy and thick with lust. It is not just Aubrey’s praise that has another soft moan rising from the back of Chloe’s throat; the feeling of her fingers eventually sinking the whole way inside of her, filling Chloe in a way she hadn’t even known she’d needed, pulls the reaction from her naturally.

Chloe’s body moves beneath Aubrey’s touch, hips instinctively rocking in sync with her expert movements. Her trembling thighs, spread wide open, flatten against the mattress, and Chloe moans through the feeling of Aubrey arching her fingers inside of her, of the tips brushing so deliciously against tightly clenching walls.

Aubrey has begun to push tight circles into Chloe’s now neglected clit when she feels her release beginning to build up inside of her. Her dripping pussy pulses, arousal soaking through her panties as Chloe’s head tips back against the pillows. Aubrey’s parted lips against her own muffle the sound of Chloe’s repetitive moans, of the way she strains out Aubrey’s name so naturally through her orgasm, and Aubrey continues to stroke against her, to pull her through the remainder of her high.

Realistically, Chloe could probably use a moment to calm down, to settle from the way her entire body trembles with the remnants of her orgasm, but the adrenaline she is running on won’t allow her to. As Aubrey finally slips her hand from inside of Chloe’s panties, Chloe lifts a shaking hand up to cup Aubrey’s cheek, to keep her close enough for Chloe to push her lips more harshly against Aubrey’s. Aubrey’s easily part to allow Chloe’s tongue to move against her own, and Chloe whimpers through the feeling of her body still pulsing from Aubrey’s touch.

“I wanna fuck you,” Chloe murmurs unintelligably against Aubrey’s lips, hands falling to grasp at her bare waist.

“I want you to,” Aubrey responds breathlessly, desperately. The way she moves makes Chloe think she is about to climb off of her, maybe switch them over so that Chloe is on top, but Chloe tightens her grasp on Aubrey’s hips, keeping her in place.

Aubrey pulls back momentarily from the kiss, glancing down at Chloe somewhat quizzically. Her darkened eyes are filled with a lust that Chloe has never experienced before, and Chloe is positive she could come again just by staring too long at that expression.

“Stay there,” Chloe breathes shakily, watching Aubrey through hooded lids, “I want you to stay on top.”

Sure, they have to shift slightly for Chloe to get Aubrey out of her leggings and underwear, the sight of her entire body fully exposed causing Chloe’s legs to clench immediately, but soon Aubrey is seamlessly moving to straddle Chloe’s thighs again, just like Chloe had wanted. It is impossible for Chloe’s eyes to focus on just one thing; she changes between staring down at Aubrey’s toned body and up toward her face, to that expression of sheer wanting staring hungrily back down at her.

Chloe wants to touch her. God, she wants to touch her _so_ badly, she cannot deny herself of the pleasure any longer.

Lifting a hand to settle on the back of Aubrey’s neck, blonde hair tickling her fingers, she gently tugs her face toward her own, until Chloe can brush her lips against Aubrey’s once more. Her other hand lowers between their trembling bodies, traveling downward until it is sliding between Aubrey’s invitingly spread legs. Chloe parts her own thighs, using them to push Aubrey’s further apart, spreading her wide open for her desperate touch.

Already, Aubrey is so wet that she drips against Chloe’s fingers, and the very first touch pulls a soft moan from the back of her throat, the sound unfortunately muffled some by Chloe’s lips against her own. It vibrates into Chloe’s mouth, and Chloe’s breath hitches at the sound.

“God, you’re so wet,” Chloe murmurs, fingertips instantly pushing inside of Aubrey’s dripping center—the way she drips so readily is too inviting not to. They slide back out to brush over her neglected clit, another high pitched whimper sounding from Aubrey’s throat in response.

Again, this should be weird, it should be so fucking _weird_ , but it’s not. There is nothing more natural than the way Aubrey’s hips roll against Chloe’s hand, nothing more natural than the way Chloe’s two fingers slide over Aubrey’s swollen clit, beginning to push small circles into the sensitive flesh.

“God, Chloe,” Aubrey mumbles, hips rocking against Chloe’s fingers. There is something so breathtaking, so necessary about the sound of her name on her lips. While Chloe teases at her entrance for the briefest moment, she cannot resist allowing her fingers to finally sink inside of her, the warmth of Aubrey’s tight walls instantly clenching around her causing Chloe to moan softly in reaction.

She can feel Aubrey’s body moving, like she perhaps wants to change positions. So, Chloe instinctively relaxes her hold on the back of her neck, and soon Aubrey is sitting upright on top of her, Chloe’s fingers now sunk the whole way inside of her aching cunt.

Aubrey’s eyes flutter shut, head nodding shortly as if to tell Chloe she is touching the exact right spot, and Chloe marvels up at the way Aubrey grinds on top of her, at the way she moves her hips to take Chloe inside of her in exactly the way she wants her. Aubrey has always known what she wants, never been afraid to go for it, and there is something incredibly sexy about her carrying that specific trait into the bedroom.

With their position, it is easy for Chloe to curl her hand, to rub her palm against Aubrey’s neglected clit as her fingers continue to sink inside of her, and Aubrey’s verbal reaction is anything but quiet. The way she rides Chloe’s fingers, thighs trembling softly beneath her, is perhaps the most incredible sight Chloe has ever seen. Chloe cannot help the way she reaches out with her free hand to grasp at Aubrey’s slender waist, using it to move her hips faster, until Aubrey’s back is arching forward, her erect nipples standing so perfectly to attention.

“Fuck,” Chloe breathes, mesmerized by the sight of the woman on top of her, by the way she reaches up to cup experimentally at her own breasts. The sensation proves too much, though, and soon Aubrey’s body is arching forward, until her hands are gripping tightly onto the headboard in front of her in a bid to hold herself up, to not let her body give way beneath her.

Aubrey is already moaning loudly, volume only increasing the longer she fucks Chloe’s arched fingers, and she finally loses full control when Chloe eventually gives into the urge to arch her head upward until she can wrap swollen lips hungrily around Aubrey’s stiffened nipple, tongue moving fast against the hardened peak.

They are both moaning by the time Aubrey comes, arousal dripping onto the mattress between Chloe’s spread thighs. Chloe releases her lips from around Aubrey’s nipple, allowing her to ride out the remnants of her orgasm, before she finally begins to relax the speed of her fingers, until she is begrudgingly pulling them back out from Aubrey’s pulsing cunt.

Had somebody told Chloe that their innocent union out on the wooden porch earlier was going to turn into _this_ , she really would not have believed them, but it is so starkly real, the vision of Aubrey’s body sagging on top of her as she comes down from her high. It is such a beautiful sight, one that should have finally gotten weird by now, but it hasn’t. It _still_ hasn’t.

At least, not to Chloe, anyway.

Eventually, after a moment of trying to catch her breath, it is the way Aubrey stiffens before slowly beginning to climb off of her that finally pulls a feeling of worry to Chloe’s stomach. The way Aubrey looks down at her in questioning, almost like she is only just realizing what they have done, causes a feeling of unease to swirl in the pit of Chloe’s stomach. Even more so because Aubrey, who usually has a _lot_ to say, proceeds to say nothing.

It is Chloe who finally breaks the long moment of silence, propping herself up with her elbows and staring up at her friend...if Aubrey can even be considered that still. For all Chloe knows, they have totally fucked that dynamic up. “What?” She dares herself to ask, voice much softer, much more bashful than intended, “Aubrey, what is it?”

Further silence follows, a moment of further staring, before Aubrey finally responds with a quiet, “I just…” She pauses to lick over her lips, and Chloe forces herself to focus on Aubrey’s expression, rather than on the way she can see her chest rising and falling faster from the corner of her eye. Aubrey’s gaze locks so intensely with her own, and for a moment, Chloe is positive she forgets how to breathe. “Why does that feel like something we should’ve been doing all along?”

Chloe doesn’t really know what she expected Aubrey to say, but she does know that it wasn’t that. She knows that she did not expect Aubrey’s words to steadily pull a shy smile to her lips despite the way she tries to bite it back, one that is mirrored right back down at her. Before they’d gotten to this point, back when they’d been making out on the porch, Chloe had assumed they both just needed a distraction.

She realizes now, though, as she studies the sincerity in Aubrey’s widened eyes, the vulnerable look on her face as it glows post-sex, that even if that had been the intention to begin with, even if they had just been a distraction for one another for a minute back there, in reality, there is so much more to this now. Undeniably, there is so much more between them now.

Realising that she has yet to respond, slowly, Chloe pushes herself upward, and she finds that holding eye contact with Aubrey is so easy the whole time, save for the momentary drop of Aubrey’s gaze toward Chloe’s kiss-swollen lips. It is not awkward, the way it really should be. It is comfortable and it is natural, and Chloe knows that that alone really does speak volumes.

“I don’t know,” Chloe finally responds, teeth sinking gently into her lower lip as she shuffles her body closer to Aubrey’s. It almost surprises her that Aubrey doesn’t move away, but she doesn’t. She just sits, taking in the image of Chloe before her, studying her, until they are so close that Chloe can feel Aubrey’s breath against her lips. Instinctively, Chloe’s hand seeks out Aubrey’s, their fingers lacing through one another’s in the most natural way despite the inexplicable expectation of Aubrey not reciprocating. This clearly is not one sided, whatever is happening here, Aubrey’s statement has confirmed that much, and Chloe’s volume lowers to a soft whisper as she continues. “It kind of did, though, didn’t it?”

Clearly, they have some things to talk about, some new, deeper things to eventually discuss. But for now, Aubrey’s only response is an uncharacteristically shy glance downward, followed by a knowing smile, one that Chloe doesn’t even resist the immediate urge to gently kiss away.

And this time, it is not just for a distraction—Aubrey is not a distraction; Aubrey is a force all of her own, Aubrey has _always_ been a force all of her own, one with the potential to pull Chloe in much more deeply than she ever could’ve imagined.

Again, Chloe is okay with it. More than, in fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! [This is me](http://chloebeale.tumblr.com), and [here](https://ppfandomdrive.tumblr.com/)'s more information on the fandom drive.


End file.
